steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanbase Wikia:Chat/Logs/29 July 2016
11:51 lets rewiev the episode 11:52 no. lets wait for ponxbonx. D: 11:52 >.< 11:52 okay then 11:52 ping me when Jinx arriveth 12:01 (peach) 12:01 (jinx) 12:01 (rena) 12:01 ? 12:01 (grace) 12:02 just trying to see if staff emotes are here ;t 12:03 Love and Separation (Series)?diff=6462&oldid=6461 how does the table look~ 12:06 t 12:07 Back 12:07 WB 12:07 wb 12:07 * Vivid Dreams giant huggle and roll 12:07 OKAY HAS EVERYONE SEEN IT? 12:07 AND YEE 12:07 * JinxBinx giant huggle 12:07 I actually don't blame jasper because she's drunk off of fusion 12:07 she's probably never fused before 12:08 I thought jasper was dead tbh 12:08 I don't like what she did but I can't really blame her 12:08 ^ 12:08 same she was gone 12:08 o cya rena 12:08 bb pm ;; 12:08 AND LIKE LAPIS saiD ALMOST SHE WANTED TO FUSE WITH JASPER AGAIN 12:08 SHE NEEDED TO 12:09 Jasper 12:09 she looked so desperate 12:09 ikr 12:10 IKR 12:10 lapis would've cracked if steven wasn't there 12:11 lapis: I NEED, I WANT, I DESIRE TO FUSE WITH JASPER 12:11 I mean, jaspers a quartz and feeling powerful is a big thing so 12:11 then later it is like nahhhh 12:11 TBH 12:13 . 12:13 ((yo jinx, pm? 12:13 wb rena (wave) 12:14 ((danke 12:14 Hey Rena 12:14 ((yo 12:14 (oh ye 12:14 wb 12:35 . 12:38 jinx don't die D: 12:44 brb 12:58 back 12:58 https://twitter.com/PERIDOT5XG 12:58 New Tweets 01:01 YESS 01:02 god 01:02 I cant stop tearing up 01:02 Just new ideas keep coming and coming 01:03 why 01:03 omg 01:04 "FRISBEES" HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ACTUAL "BEES" BY THE WAY. 01:06 WhY 01:10 guys 01:10 text wall incoming 01:10 “I can never forget the first time you looked at me, knowing that whatever they were doing to me was wrong, I can never forget the look on your face when I reached a part of me that no one thought I can actually reach, “I can never forgive Jasper for taking you away from me,” He paused, then, a dark light in his eyes as he tried to supress the dark feelings, before she put a hand on his face, making him relax, he looked shocked, before smiling, “I can never forget the look on your face now… Filled with conflict and some semblance of actual hapiness, finnaly able to make your own choices.” 01:10 _ 01:10 Guess who the two are 01:11 sergei and lapis 01:11 (yes) 01:11 YES 01:11 Thats a nice little preview 01:11 For when I reach Alone at Sea 01:11 lapiss lazuli 01:12 how is it? 01:12 I like it 01:12 I am lapiss lazuli I will piss all over you 01:13 I cant sleep now 01:13 I want to get to Alone at Sea 01:14 _ 01:14 Why does everyone hate Comic Sans? 01:14 I like it 01:17 Jinx 01:17 Huh 01:17 Would you like to watch me write? 01:17 what do you mean 01:17 oh sure 01:17 Titanpad 01:18 https://titanpad.com/mmmmm 01:18 yess 01:18 one day till I continue writing las :D 01:18 and then three parter~ 01:26 wait a moment... 01:26 How was Amethyst not corrupted 01:26 She was not born into the war 01:27 wait actually she migh have been 01:27 I dont knw 01:27 i think she emerged after the war 01:33 did jinx die D: 01:40 /. 01:41 wb jinx :3 01:45 nu not again D: 01:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NggUSbgRUhc 02:14 Gotta go guys 02:14 have a nice day 02:19 god lag 03:08 yo 03:08 if someone doesn't recognize me,i am RubyTheMaleHomeworldGem,Who then became MetalKing2000 and now this,i was in the old fanon wiki 03:08 oh hi rena 03:08 yo 03:08 wHA 03:08 yoo 03:08 My fanfics sucked.. 03:09 but i think im gonna write a new one.. 03:10 hmm 03:10 i plan on naming it "After The Flash" 03:17 ooh whats it about 03:17 about what happened after the light centipeetle saw in "Monster Reunion" and howw gems became corrupted 03:17 it sounds promising but,it will probs suck 03:19 i bet itll be great! 03:20 hello again great, good to see you again 03:22 oh hi vk! 03:22 long time no talk 03:22 or see 03:22 whats this I hear about a fanon reboot 03:23 more like fanon remake 03:23 but yeah im back 03:23 cool, what is it about 03:23 good to see you again 03:23 did you see my reboot by any chance 03:24 oh no,sorry idid not 03:24 brb 03:25 no prob, I can send you alink to it if you want 03:25 maybe later,im thinking of how to start it..hmm 03:25 got any ideas 03:26 btw there is something you should do with your fanon 03:26 ? 03:27 I origionaly started this but you can do it as well, put a link to a song befor a paragraph and let them play it as they read the paragraph, it will make it more dramatic and make it a lot more visual for the audiance 03:28 OMG,Thats such a good idea! 03:29 thx, you could do that to if you want 03:29 ok 03:30 The Life Gem read the paragraph that has the link after it but play the music with ti to get an idea on how it would work 2016 07 29